Mine Forever
by Hlbur14
Summary: Patch and Nora's first time, more description inside :D R&R! T for implied... intimacy ;


**This is what I think may happen if Patch got his sense of feel back and finally slept with Nora. I don't know how he got it back by the way, it was just a small idea I cooked up. There is an implied sex scene so be warned, even though it is only minor! **

**Read and Review! :D**

* * *

><p>I have been alive for longer than I can remember, but when I fell to Earth, my existence became worthless. I never thought that I had a reason to exist, not really. I always wasted my time hurting humans, gambling money and taking advantage of any woman I could. There were many times I moped around when alone, wishing desperately that I could die. What was life with no real purpose? What was the point in seducing women who I could never truly love? What was the point in kissing and sleeping with beautiful women when I could never fulfill my desire? Sure there was Cheshvan, but I wanted to be able to feel in my <em>own <em>body, not in some worthless Nephilim. But then I found Nora.

Just to be able to touch Nora was a blessing, even though I could not feel her. Kissing her without that key sense still sent me into a world of bliss and pure desire. But when I was able to feel, my world changed immensely. Holding her body made had my mind clouded. Feeling her smooth skin under my fingertips made me shiver in pleasure. Having her lips on my own blocked any bad event that had ever happened to us. Being able to have her was one thing. Being able to _feel_ her topped any other desire I had ever wanted. Being able to feel her meant we could truly be together.

She had taken advantage of our gift. I had known from the moment we got together that she truly wished I could feel her and share the same experiences with her. When I got my ability to feel back, she placed her hands on my face, and choked on a sob when I shivered in response to her touch. I had only got my wish a few hours ago, and Nora had me experience every intimate touch possible.

We were at my place now, Nora's hands roaming under my shirt as she kissed me. My stomach was in knots with excitement, my hands in her hair and my lips travelling over her face. Our breaths were mingled, her hot breath making it hard to concentrate on what I was doing. Both of us were out of breath but we had no intention of stopping our greedy needs. She was everywhere and the intensity of her touch sent my body into overdrive. I took the opportunity to taste her, trailing my tongue up her throat under my kisses, relishing her sweet flavor. In response she moaned loudly, and when I returned to her lips she bit my lower lip, myself groaning in pleasure. The slight pain aroused me to the point I could barely contain myself. My hands went to her stomach and she reached positively against my touch, her back arching. But when I made no effort to take things further she pulled back.

"I'm ready." She whispered, kissing my throat and licking my skin.

"You sure?" I croaked, closing my eyes and moaning. In answer she started to push me backwards towards my room, our room, and before I knew it I fell backwards on the bed, Nora grinning at the bottom. I grinned back when she crawled on after my collapse. She came to straddle me, her hands a feather weight on my chest.

"Very sure, unless you're not." She cooed, her voice low and sexy. Quickly and professionally I flipped us over, coming down on her lips in a fit of passion. Skillfully she pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor, something she had done so many times before but unable to take things further. She wasted no time in roaming her lips, teeth and tongue over my bare chest, travelling down to my stomach, and at long last I could no longer control my needs. I needed to have her. I needed to be inside her and give her every ounce of passion I could give her to repay for all the bad things I had ever done to her. I wanted to repay my selfish deeds to her, I wanted to repay her for messing up her perfect life, I wanted to repay her for the times I couldn't protect her. And finally she was letting me in with a fiery infatuation of her own.

With every item of clothing that fell to the ground, the more intense and hungry we got. She let me memorize her entire body, let me feel and taste her. I allowed her to do the same to me, each touch of her hands and lips driving me insane. At one point I couldn't even remember my name. But when we did the final deed, she let out a small cry of pain to begin with, breaking my heart in response. I told her how sorry I was and how much I loved her, and once the pain had gone, both of us were lost within each other. I had slept with many women, but Nora was a whole other experience. I didn't just have sex with her, I bonded with her on a completely new level. With every scream of bliss I fell more in love with her. With every yell of my name I wanted her more. With every fiery act she performed I swore I could never let her go.

After that, it was the first time I was able to sleep willingly. But I didn't stay unconscious for long, because before I knew I was admiring her sleeping form beside me. She looked incredibly sexy, enough to put my thoughts into an inappropriate frenzy. She was tangled in my silk sheets, one of her stunning legs on display for me to enjoy. Her bare back was to me, an almost irresistible invitation to kiss her creamy skin. Her hair was wild, wilder than normal, and I imagined that mine was just as wild. Her breathing was slow, calm. And every time she slightly stirred, the sheets moving effortlessly with her and revealing more flesh to me, I could barely stop myself from practically attacking her with kisses.

I was pushed to the limit when she must have wakened. She said no words, only moved to cocoon herself against me. Her skin against mine set my desires on fire. She must have known I was awake as she reached behind her for my arms, signaling she wanted me to hug her close. I obliged eagerly. Her flesh burned my own, her naked body too hard to resist. I could have had her all over again right there, and I was sure she would have been just as eager, but I enjoyed her sleeping self much more. Slowly and seductively I buried my face in the crook of her neck, lightly kissing her skin. She moaned groggily and I could feel her smile, and even better she pressed her back harder against me. She reached back with one arm, massaging her fingers into my hair, making me feel droopy.

"You have no idea how sexy you look in my sheets." I whispered into her ear. She gave a soft giggle, the sound warming me to the bone.

"You look sexy with that wild hair of yours." She murmured, barely audible.

"I need your hands in my hair more often then." I chuckled, leaning over her slightly to kiss the corner of her lips. "I love you."

"I love you more." She whispered, making me grin against the skin of her cheek. She rolled in my hold and kissed my chest, making me shiver. She placed a hand on my face, rubbing her thumb under my eye as if brushing away tears. Even in the low light I could see her loving gaze, her eyes never letting go of mine. My arms pulled her closer to me, the silk sheets leaving her all her body aside from a leg. My naked body was completely bare, and yet neither of us were cold. The heat of our skins was enough to warm us. I trailed my fingertips down her side, dipping into the curve of her waist and over her hip before brushing her thigh. She closed her eyes with the touch, sighing into my chest as she drifted off to sleep. Her hand slipped from my face limply but before it hit the mattress I caught it in my hand, winding her fingers between mine as I watched her sleep.

I thought about how my angel had changed over the last seven or so months. When I first met her, she was a perfect little school girl suffering from the loss of her father, and also dealing with her trust issues. That's what I fell for first, her complete innocence in life and her strength for dealing with all the bad. It took too long for her to trust me, although I needed her trust for the wrong reasons to begin with. But once I earned it, she began to change. She was no longer the frightened girl I first met and fell in love with, she was so much more. She was a fighter, a winner, and with everything that had happened to her she had gained a sexy amount of confidence and willpower. Most people hated to see change in their loved ones, but I adored it because that's why Nora was still alive. And she was mine forever.


End file.
